Original documents of historic, academic, or current interest often require translations to enable interested persons to review or study the document. For example, the original may be in an ancient or obscure language known to relatively few persons who desire to review the document. Even if a reviewer can read the language of the original, the reviewer may have greater fluency in another language, making it desirable to have both the original and a translation available.
Traditional methods have displayed the original text side-by-side or top to bottom with the translation on the same page, or displayed a complete page of the original text opposite a page containing the corresponding translation. Although existing display methods provide some assistance to reviewers, such methods have been less than optimal for situations where study or review of the original and translation is desired.